A Tiny Traveler
by Kingstriker
Summary: AU story. Sequel to "A Tiny Friend". After a year of nonstop verbal abuse from Tak, Zim and his friends Tenn, Skoodge, Red, Purple and GIR decide that they need to be rid of her evil plans for good. Zim decides to travel to the past to fix the events that led to Tak becoming Zim's enemy. Meanwhile, Tenn struggles with her relationship with Zim while they interfere with time.
1. Chapter 1: Tired Of It

A Tiny Traveler

_**Ugh, I never thought I'd get to this sequel. I've had had so many different versions of this in my head. And so many problems to work out. But finally I've got the first chapter up and ready to be read.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Tired Of It

"OH COME ON...AGAIN?"

Down in the lab of Zim's house, the tiny irken was groaning over the constant calls he was recieving from an old enemy. Apparently, when Zim and his friends defeated Tak and sent her and Mimi to planet Dirt, the ship still had it's communication systems online. Tak has constantly sent death threats and offensive insults to Zim and he had no choice but to listen. Today, Tak was telling off Zim about how, once again, she was going to rip his antennas out and shove them up his ass. Zim didn't seem the least bit scared or hurt, instead he felt bored and tired. It was morning and Zim had just gotton up. He rubbed his hands down his face wanting to claw his eyes out.

"Tak...are you finished?" Zim asked resting his head on the control panel.

"NO I'M NOT FINISHED!" Tak shouted.

"Ugh, you do this like twice a week! IT'S BEEN A YEAR!" Zim yelled at her in rage.

Even GIR had enough sense to yell at her a few times out of annoyance. GIR right now was showing his red eyes to her even though he really wasn't in duty mode. Tenn, Zim's girlfriend, was also complaining about Tak's constant insults.

"I don't care how long it's been! You, your robot, Red, Purple, that short chubby kid and that little bitch Tenn will suffer!" Tak snarled.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT TENN THAT WAY!" Zim yelled.

"Or what?" Tak smirked.

Zim forgot Tenn was actually visiting that day, Zim's eyes popped open wide when he heard the elevator coming down along with Tenn screaming in horror.

"I thought everyone was used to that by now!" Zim shrugged.

When Tenn stepped out and saw Tak on the screen she actually jumped at the screen and gritted her teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?" Tenn snarled.

"YOU HEARD ME BITCH!"

"TAK I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

"COME OVER HERE AND DO IT! I'M WAITING!"

"YOU'RE DEAD, ZIM WHERE'S YOUR SHIP?"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Tenn calm down. GET OFF MY SCREEN TAK!" Zim cut the transmission.

Zim got up out of the chair and tried to hold Tenn back from the controls. Tenn calmed down quickly and hugged Zim back.

"Don't listen to her!" Zim rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Zim, but seriously, if I ever get the chance, me and her are going to fight!" Tenn promised.

"I doubt that will ever happen!" Zim smiled and GIR nodded.

Zim and GIR took Tenn upstairs and they got something to eat. Afterwards, Zim sat on the couch in the living room wondering what exactly could he have done to make Tak an enemy in the first place. He didn't have memories of her when he was a younger. He only remember seeing her sometimes before going to school with her. He always wondered why she would be at his house, then sometimes hanging with other people. By the time he arrived at his old school, he was immediately becoming popular and passed Tak's popularity. His attitude must have annoyed Tak to the point she wanted him far away from her so her reputation could be saved. Besides that she was secretly a bully and she considerd Zim to be an easy target. Of course she was proved wrong a year before the present time when Zim suceeded in sending her crashing to the planet Dirt where she remained threatening Zim's life. But...why...what actions did he do for Tak to hate him? He needed to find out before Tak somehow gets her ship fixed and kills him.

"Hey Zim you alright, I thought we were going to see what Skoodge was up to!" Tenn said coming into the room.

"Yeah we were, I was just thinking about something!" Zim said with his voice pretty low.

Tenn frowned not wanting to see Zim upset about anything. But after the little yelling match she and Tak got into...Tenn considered Zim's thoughts to be about her.

"Is this about Tak?" Tenn sighed sitting next to him.

"Kinda!" Zim nervously smiled.

"What about her?" Tenn asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

Zim's eyes grew a bit before he spoke knowing Tenn could get really angry easily. It wasn't rare at all.

"Well, I've been thinking about what could I possibly have done to make her evil towards me. I mean, I was just popular at the school...no big deal right? And she just starts to pick on me. I must have done something to anger her deeply. Make her feel...hurt. But what? I don't know!" Zim explained trying not to look into Tenn's eyes.

"Why does it matter?" Tenn asked.

"Do you wanna keep getting transmissions from her? I'm sick of it...this is like the 110th time shes done this. Doesn't she ever quit? I must find a way to change what I did in the past and alter the timeline in a way it won't affect all of us." Zim said sounding more proud after each word and standing on his bed. "YES, AND WHEN I DO, IT WILL BE A VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

Tenn knew Zim was a little crazy...clumsy...insane...but it wasn't enough to keep Tenn away from him. She smirked noticing a flaw.

"Uh Zim...wouldn't you need some kind of time machine to do that?" Tenn asked.

"Oh yeah...well I don't have one, you don't have one, GIR doesn't have one...does Red or Purple?"

"No!"

"Oh...does Skoodge?"

"I think he was attempting to build one but I don't think he's finished."

"THAT'S IT! SKOODGE! He must be done with it, no wonder he's been alone for nearly two weeks. TENN YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"But I didn't-"

Tenn is cut off when Zim presses his lips against hers. After about 5 minutes of making out, Zim and Tenn run over to Skoodge's house where Skoodge looked like he just saved the world. Zim kicked open his front door with much force nearly taking the door off the hindges. Skoodge was just walking into the living room and stumbles to the floor upon seeing them.

"Skoodge, please tell me you're nearly done with that time machine!" Zim begged.

"Actually I just put the finishing touches on it...come on I'll show you it." Skoodge said.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Zim?" Tenn asked.

"Of course, haven't I always?" Zim asked.

Skoodge and Tenn stop to look at Zim giving him strange looks.

"Okay mabye not all the time...but still!" Zim retorted to their looks.

After more yelling down the elevator, they reached the lab where the time machine was waiting. It was very large and it reached the lab ceiling.

"As you can see, it's fully operational! However, I forgot why I built it, it's been too long!" Skoodge rubbed under his chin.

"Oh well, Skoodge I need to use it!" Zim said shaking Skoodge by his shoulders.

"What for?"

"I need to go back to the time before I became school president at my old school. I need to figure out how to change my relationship with Tak and not make her an enemy. I mean, mabye it was just the way I acted towards her. I kinda teased her for being less popular than me. That's probably part of it." Zim concluded.

"I see, but don't you think that would alter ourselves?" Skoodge asked.

"Not unless you two come with me!" Zim smiled.

"Zim, if we come, it'll ruin whatever we were doing at our school! I seriously can't risk that!" Tenn huffed crossing her arms.

"I thought you wanted to fight Tak?" Zim reminded her.

Tenn's mood changed in seconds and turned back to them.

"Alright when are we going?" Tenn asked quickly.

"What about Red and Purple, aren't they going to wonder where we are?" Skoodge asked.

"Don't worry, I got to past by their house anyway and get GIR." Zim shrugged.

As Zim went back to his house he saw Red and Purple munching on more donuts outside. When they spotted Zim they waved.

"Hey Zim, you look stressed! What's wrong?" Red asked.

"Uh...this may sound crazy to you guys but...me, GIR, Tenn and Skoodge are heading to the past in Skoodge's time machine!" Zim explained.

"Skoodge has a time machine?" Purple said in surprise.

"Yeah...I need to find out what ruined my relationship with Tak...and who she may really be!" Zim said.

"I see, hmm, well what are we supposed to do?" Red asked.

"Uh...remain here! And whatever you do...try to remember us...because I don't know if somehow we may alter this timeline in a way where you guys are back to picking on me...or I never meet you!" Zim said.

"But...if Tak got you sent to our school, and you become friends with her, you'll never come to our school in the present." Purple thought.

"Oh don't worry, I got that all figured out!" Zim smirked.

Red and Purple look at each other concerned before looking back down at the tiny irken.

"Okay...but...just be careful! I don't want to change who I am and stop my love of eating!" Red whined eating five donuts at the same time.

"I know...but trust me, everything will be fine!" Zim assured walking away.

"Can we trust him with our future?" Purple asked.

"..."

"Yeah..."

Once Zim aquired GIR, they went back to Skoodge's house where Skoodge was talking to Tenn.

"Is that really the only reason you're going? To get into a catfight with Tak?" Skoodge asked confused.

"No...I worry about Zim. Heck I love him! I can't let him do this alone! And I must agree, a world with a good Tak would take out all this stress we are having!" Tenn sighed. "I need to make sure he's doing the right thing!"

"I guess you're right But...what about me? How will it effect me?" Skoodge asked.

"Uh...probably not much! Unless you knew her really well!" Tenn raised an eye-brow.

"I didn't know her at all! But I don't think I want to!" Skoodge said nervously.

"Then don't go if you're scared!" Tenn comforted Skoodge with a hand on his shoulder.

"No it's okay, I'll go with you guys! After all, it would be interesting to see how this plays out!" Skoodge said hiding a smirk and the camera he had in his pocket.

"Alright then...but how are we getting back?" Tenn asked.

"With this!" Skoodge hold out a little remote in the shape of a watch. "I'll be able transport us all wherever else we need to go...or where Zim needs to go!"

"Nice!" Tenn smiled just when Zim entered with GIR.

"Now that we're all here! We can get going! I must fix what I've damaged. Tak should be thanking me, I'm pratically saving her!" Zim scoffed.

"Okay, let's get going!" Skoodge said as they entered the machine.

A large blue glow engulfed the inside blinding them as the light nearly engulfed half the lab. As the light blacks out, Zim, GIR, Tenn and Skoodge were gone!

* * *

_**Done with chapter 1. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Strange But Innocent

Chapter 2: Strange But Innocent

After just a few seconds of screaming through a time portal. They flash into the past and end up standing right back in Skoodge's lab. Zim seemed less than impressed.

"Uh Skoodge, did that even work?" Zim asked.

"Of course it did, look the time machine isn't here!" Skoodge pointed behind him. "Plus my lab looks more advanced in the present than it did here."

"Uh...I find one problem with this...don't we look you know...older than everyone." Tenn asked.

"It's only been a few years! How bad could it be?" Zim smiled.

"You should never say that!" Skoodge groaned.

"YAY THE PAST! I WONDER IF I CAN MEET MYSELF!" GIR cheered.

"Sorry GIR, we became our past selves. We won't see doubles!" Skoodge explained.

"Aw!" GIR whined.

"Now let's get to the Skool! It must have started already...and that means Tak is there!" Zim said as they left the house.

Skoodge was right, nothing had changed, but they did see a younger Red and Purple who didn't notice the gang.

"Let's try to stay away from them!" Zim decided knowing they would torment him.

Zim noticed Tenn looking rather uncomfortable. She was rubbing her gloved hands together.

"You alright?" Zim asked.

"I guess, just worried if...this would affect us being together. When we go back to present, what if...what if we are seperated for changing time?" Tenn asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll be extra careful. I'm only here to change Tak, no one else!" Zim assured.

Tenn nodded but didn't feel so sure. Soon they passed by the building that Tak's ship would crash into critically injuring Purple. Zim cringed.

"Now I definately remember the pain Purple was in that time!" Zim shuttered. "Luckily we are past that day so I already saved Purple."

"So do we got a plan? I mean, you can't just walk up to her and say you're from the future!" Skoodge said.

"I WOULD!" GIR interrupted.

"No...I guess I'll just act like I used to and see where I went wrong. At least we are before I became skool president." Zim said as they quietly entered the Skool.

"Hmm, I thought everybody was at class!" Zim said looking at the random watch he had placed on his wrist.

"Uh...Zim...Tak is right there!" Skoodge pointed to behind Zim to see Tak at her locker ignoring him.

"Now time to set our goal! I'll simply walk over to her...and ask what's going on today. Try to be nice...I thought I was being nice before...my way of course!" Zim gulped.

Skoodge, GIR and Tenn waited by the bathrooms while Zim made his way over to Tak. Tak was just about to grab a book when Zim greeted her.

"Uh...hi Tak!" Zim greeted.

Tak rolled her eyes and turned to him. She didn't look happy, sad or confused, she looked mad...as always!

"Ugh, what do you want now Zim?" Tak groaned placing a hand on her hip.

"I was just wondering how you were doing!" Zim shrugged.

"Seriously, you're actually asking?" Tak showed a little smirk.

"What? I can't ask?" Zim asked getting nervous about everything he said.

But Zim was starting to remember this day...3 days before the election. He remembered bragging to Tak about winning and she punched him in the face afterwards.

"What's wrong with you Zim? Just yesterday you were bragging to all your friends, making false promises and even put a kick-me sign on all the teachers blaming the other irken being elected!" Tak said.

"Oh yeah...well...I thought mabye I should take a direct approach on the election. Be nicer, be kind...be awesome!" Zim cheered.

Tak raised an eyebrow, something was going on with Zim.

"Oooo-kay! Well, just a few minutes ago I felt like punching you in the face. But I'm not now because you're not acting completely stupid!" Tak smirked. "But...the urge will come back if you don't leave right now!"

"Okay...mabye I'll see you later!" Zim waved and went back to the others.

"He is so weird!" Tak shook her head and left.

Skoodge and GIR were busy trying to calm Tenn down who was building with rage.

"Well that went better than expected!" Zim shrugged.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Skoodge asked.

"Of course, and I just hope we shouldn't have gone back a bit more. But something tells me this may take awhile!" Zim worried.

"Well...does this mean we have to go to your class?" Skoodge asked.

"No you two dont...but...actually not many people were in my class. Mabye you could sit in and watch. That is if Tenn doesn't start a fight in the classroom.

Skoodge looked at Tenn who looked like she was going to explode. She grabbed Zim.

"Zim, if you do anything that causes Tak or some other girl to fall in love with you. I will-"

GIR covered Skoodge's ears as Tenn unleashed a list of threats towards Zim who eyes looked like they would pop out at any moment. When Tenn was finished she calmed down.

"Understand?" Tenn smirked.

Zim nodded without a word and bolted down the hallway towards the class. Tenn turned towards the others.

"Damn!" GIR said.

Zim entered the class. His usual seat was actually next to Tak who rolled her eyes again. Tak waited for Zim to start making funny faces at her, or to someone else. But he didn't, he sat perfectly still, answered questions calmly and never spoke out of turn. Tak was very confused, usually Zim always picked on her because he thought she wouldn't do anything back knowing she needed to control her temper. But when Tak would hurt Zim, he just laughed it off and continued teasing her. Zim was secretly jealous of her popularity in the school and he wanted to challenge that! The only time Zim looked at her, was to wave and smile. Tak dug her gloved claws into the table with so much confusion in her head. But Zim didn't notice. GIR, Skoodge and Tenn had decided to go to Skoodge's house to discuss a few things. After class, Tak confronted Zim.

"Zim, what was that?" Tak asked.

"What was what?" Zim asked.

"No insults, no making faces, no lack of intelligance!" Tak scolded him.

"I told you...I thought I'd try to act more nice!" Zim explained.

"You're never NICE to me or any of my friends!" Tak sneered. "And you'll probably go back to being an asshole after the election!"

"Not really!" Zim shook his head.

"You are such a liar Zim!" Tak face-palmed.

"I'm serious...and to be honest, mabye I never liked picking on you!" Zim crossedbhis arms.

Tak grabbed Zim and raised a fist ready to punch him.

"STOP LYING!" Tak growled.

"Tak what's wrong with you?" Zim asked struggling out of her grip.

Tak lowered her fist thinking Zim was actually right. Zim didn't do anything wrong today. Mabye he had changed.

"Ugh, whatever, something's going on with you! And I'm going to find it Zim!" Tak promised.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Zim yelled and pointed at her face before running down the hallway.

Tak just stood there shocked but shook her head and walked off silently.

* * *

_**Another chapter done! Will Tak find out what Zim is up to? Find out!**_


	3. Chapter 3: More Confusion

Chapter 3: More Confusion

Around lunch time, Zim sat at his old table with his friends while Tak and her friends sat nearbye. Tak occasionally looked at Zim from accross the lunch room but Zim wasn't bragging or anything. It looked as though he was trying to avoid any comments on his next prank or next insult against Tak. Tak knew something had to be screwing around with Zim's head. By the end of the day, Zim pretended to put stuff in his empty locker. Tak came up to him and gave him a little shove.

"Alright Zim, you're going to tell me right now, why are you really acting so...so..."

"Nice?"

"YEAH! Tell me now...or else I will kick your ass up and down this hallway!" Tak demanded standing to her full height.

"Tak, when did you get so worried over how I act! Look it's complicated, and I'd rather not talk about it with you!" Zim said calmly closing his locker.

"Why not?" Tak asked.

"Like I said it's complicated. But...nothing you need to be worried about!" Zim said now sad.

Tak looked surprised. She never saw Zim sad before...it was rare. Of course, unknown to Zim, Tak was hiding something as well. Both entered a complete awkward silence.

"Hey Tak, you coming?" One of her friends asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" Tak told the irken.

"Where are you going? Skool's over!" Zim said.

"I know, but I have an after school computer class everyday!" Tak revealed.

"Well that explains why you disappear at the end of the day." Zim shrugged.

Tak could tell Zim was still upset about something. She showed a little smile knowing that they both had something to hide.

"You know Zim, you're welcome to join us, we don't have many people in there!" Tak offered.

"Really, but you hate me!"

"Well Zim I don't really hate you...you're just really annoying and clumsy. Sometimes I just want rip out your antennas and shove them up your ass!" Tak smirked.

"Oh...where have I heard that before?" Zim wondered. "But...sure I'll join!"

Zim followed Tak to the computer room and sat beside her. He began playing a few games on his computer while Tak did her work. Meanwhile, Skoodge, GIR and Tenn were still talking in Skoodge's house.

"Shouldn't Zim be here by now?" Skoodge asked.

"Tell me about it...how long do we have to stay in the past?" Tenn asked.

"Until after their election! But...it shouldn't be that bad. I mean our houses are still the same and have the same stuff!"

"True...I'm worried about Zim!" Tenn said.

"I know you are, but Zim will be fine!"

"I just hope he doesn't hit on another girl." Tenn growled.

"He won't...he picked you for a reason! He told me he had a crush on you since we saved him from Red and Purple." Skoodge said. "He told me he had no love interests at his old skool!"

"Oh, I see."

"By the way, have you two notice you look like twins?"

"Twins?"

"Uh yeah...hey GIR, don't she and Zim look like twins?"

GIR walked over to Tenn and stared at her.

"Yep, Tenn just needs to uncurl her attennas, and change her eye color." GIR pointed out.

"I don't see it!" Tenn scoffed.

"It's like Zim making out with himself!" GIR laughed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tenn snarled.

"UH-OH! I RUN AWAY NOW!" GIR yelled running out of the living room with Tenn right behind him.

Skoodge face-palmed.

"Zim better get here soon if he wants to see GIR again."

In the present, Purple was panicking about being changed in some way! Red seemed calm and was trying to read.

"Purple, would you stop worrying! Zim isn't going to mess anything up!" Red assured.

"How do you know?" Purple asked from his own room.

"Has he ever made us worry?"

"After what Tak tried to do to GIR?"

"Good point!"

Back in the past, Zim finally arrived at Skoodge's house after an hour with a smile on his face. Inside, Skoodge was trying to hold Tenn back from reaching GIR who was cowering in a corner. Zim face-palmed.

"Tenn stop, I'm back!" Zim walked over to his girlfriend who calmed down upon seeing him.

"Oh Zim you're okay?" Tenn grabbed Zim into a kiss.

Skoodge rolled his eyes while GIR hid behind the couch.

"So Zim, what did you do?" Skoodge asked.

"I actually was able to get her to smile and talk to me nicely. But I'm worried about telling her I'm from the future. And I think she's hiding something from me as well." Zim wondered.

"It better not be anything about love!" Tenn growled.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing like that. At the rate I'm going, I'll have her as one of my friends in no time!"

"Finally no more annoying calls!" Skoodge said.

"Tell me about it! But look after election, we can probably go home! But...somehow I got to get in trouble, a certain event that can send me to my current skool in the future."

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it!" Tenn said.

"What bridge?" GIR popped up from behind the couch.

"GIR GET BACK HERE I'M NOT FINISHED!" Tenn yelled chasing after GIR again.

Meanwhile, Tak was at her house with Mimi who cheerfully waved to her.

"Hi Mimi, boy what a day I had! I thought Zim smashed his head open today. He was acting pretty nice today. Unless my constant painful reminders I inflict on him are starting to take full effect!" Tak smirked heading to her room.

Mimi growled upon the mentioning of Zim.

"Not to worry Mimi, Zim's okay...for a tiny irken...a very tiny one." Tak said as she went into her room and pulled open a drawer from her dresser.

Her smile melted when she pulled out a picture on a frame. The picture showed her and Zim together...as smeets...

* * *

**_Ooh, so Zim and Tak are siblings. Why doesn't Zim know? Why is Tak hiding this? Will Tenn catch GIR? Find out soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Tenn VS Tak

Chapter 4: Tenn VS Tak

The next day while Gir stayed home tending to the wounds he recieved by Tenn, she, Skoodge and Zim entered skool not expecting a lot to happen. Tenn and Skoodge only came to examine how Zim's progress was doing. Tenn however had a lot more in mind. As Zim turned down around a corner he saw Tak arguing with three other females. Zim was concerned and attempted to walk over.

"None of us understand why the hell you hang around that little shrimp!" One of the girls sneered.

"So what if I do? It's none of your business!" Tak retorted.

"Zim is a menace! One day he'll destroy us all without having to lift a claw." Another snarled.

"Look, don't talk about Zim that way! There's nothing wrong with him!" Tak gritted her teeth.

"Oh you're defending him now?" The third irken gasped. "I knew you were in love with him!"

"IN LOVE WITH HIM? NO WAY! WHY WOULD I BE IN LOVE WITH HIM?" Tak yelled.

At this point many irkens had gathered to watch knowing a brawl was about to break out. Zim wouldn't let that happen and ran up to defend Tak.

"Tak what's going on?" Zim asked.

"Oh look, it's Tak's tiny girlfriend!" The female in the middle laughed.

Zim blushed as the three girls laughed at him.

"Tak is not my girlfriend. She's...just my friend!" Zim smiled to Tak.

"Sure she is!" The female smirked.

"LISTEN BITCH!" Tak growled taking a step forward.

"BITCH? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH?" The irken sneered.

That's when Zim lost it and yelled at all three of the girls.

"YOU, THAT'S WHO! ALL THREE OF YOU NEED TO BACK THE HELL OFF AND GO GET ATTACKED BY THE MEEKROB!" Zim yelled in their faces shocking every irken in the skool.

The girl in the middle attempted to punch Zim but Zim's PAK uncovered lazers and he started blasting at the girls who ran away. The crowd cheered and Tak smiled. As the crowd dispersed, Tak patted his back.

"Zim, that was amazing! Thank you!" Tak smiled big.

"Aw anything for a friend! You okay?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay! Hey look I got to go to my locker! Thanks again!" Tak said and planted a kiss on Zim's cheek.

Zim blushed while Tak ran off. Skoodge and Tenn were surprised.

"Wow, Zim was awesome!" Skoodge said.

"Yeah he was, but something is telling me that Tak is planning something. She's not really wanting to be nice to him. I'm tired of waiting, after school, I am going to find out the truth!" Tenn growled.

"Tenn, you've been mad this entire little time we've been here. Can you at least for once be happy that Zim is trying to undo the damage he has done?" Skoodge groaned annoyed with Tenn's attitude.

"NO I CAN'T!" Tenn grabbed Skoodge and shook him.

A little while later, Zim ran into his rival candidate Bob (The service drone from "Hobo 13"). They exchanged smirks.

"Hello Bob!"

"Hello Zim!"

"I see you've been doing good in the recent polls!"

"Yes I have, you as well!"

There was an awkward silence between them before they spoke again.

"Uh...so I heard about what happened with Tak." Bob broke the silence.

"Yeah, I was worried so I had to step in!" Zim shrugged.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah...I hope!"

"You should talk to her more! After all she is taking a liking to you!"

"That's true! Well I should be heading for class then!"

As they parted ways, the quickly turn back to each other and yell.

"I WILL WIN!" They both announce to each other.

All day Tenn and Skoodge followed Zim and Tak as they went to different classes, lunch, playground, and finally up until the final bell. Tenn watched as Tak began placing books in her locker and could see that Zim was no where in sight as he had gone to the bathroom at the time. Skoodge was getting even more annoyed.

"Tenn, it's not worth it! I'm sure nothing is wrong!" Skoodge said.

"You don't know for sure! I must find out for myself!"

"Fine, you know what, I'll just stop worrying and you go and get sent to the hospital!" Skoodge sneered with Tenn hissing at him.

Just as Tak closed her locker she heard knuckles cracking loudly and turned to see Tenn storming towards her.

"TAK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING FOR ZIM! BUT I SUGGEST YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Tenn snarled fully prepared for this moment.

"Who the hell are you?" Tak asked placing her claws on her hips.

"I'm Zim's girlfriend! AND HE WON'T BE YOURS!" Tenn pointed a claw to Tak's face.

"Zim as my boyfriend? Please! That's not even possible! And Zim never told me he had one already." Tak scoffed.

"It doesn't matter, you're going to tell me what you have planned for Zim before I knock it right out of ya!"

"Listen up girl I'm already pissed off from earlier and I don't need another girl getting all up in my business!"

"Or what?"

"Watch your tone with me, you're going to regret it!"

"Oh really? Just like you're going to regret messing with Zim!"

At this point Tak and Tenn were literally in each other's faces.

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN ME!" Tak shoved Tenn.

"DON'T SHOVE ME!" Tenn shoved Tak.

"GIRL I WILL KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!"

"DO IT! I WANNA SEE YOU TRY!"

"I'M SURPRISED ZIM HASN'T DUMPED YOU YET!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Tak then spits in Tenn's face.

"DID YOU JUST...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tenn roared.

Tenn tackles Tak to the floor where a vicious catfight ignites. Both irkens punched, clawed, bit, and kicked each other without mercy. They also started started pulling on each other's antennas. Skoodge looked on in horror. He wanted to break it up, but he'd be attacked as well. He knew Tenn just broke Zim's plan to pieces at this point. Luckily, Zim came out just in time to see the brawling girls. Zim's eyes popped open wide and he looked to Skoodge who felt helpless.

"Uh...girls?"

But they didn't hear him as they rolled and wrestled on the floor. At first Zim thought he should just back down and let them settle this themselves. But then remembered the fact that this could possibly ruin his chances at gaining Tak's full trust. He grabbed Tenn when he got the chance and pulled her back with all his strength. Skoodge stepped in to pull Tak away. Both were bruised all over the place. They had bent antennas, ripped clothes, bloody lips and a black eye. They stared at each other wanting to continue.

"What is going on?" Zim asked.

"This bitch spat in my face!" Tenn pointed to her.

"Your girlfriend is accusing me of being in love with you and plotting something against you!" Tak pointed to Tenn.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Tenn, Tak is not in love with me. You are mine and always will be! Tak is just my friend! And she's not plotting anything against me!" Zim assured.

"Are you two calm now?" Skoodge asked.

"Yes!" Both girls said in a low tone.

"I should've known it would come to this!" Zim shook his head.

"Come to what?" Tak asked.

"Tak, now I know you're going to think I'm crazy. But...there's a lot of proof out there...it's that...me, Tenn, Skoodge and Gir, who is at home, are from the future! I wanted to travel back to the past to fix the relationship between you and me. You see, in the future, we had a rivalry and you hated me to death because of the way I acted around you. I'm guessing your hate grew and grew after each year. And some point after I won the skool election, you had me sent to their skool where I became popular there as well. And when you started to come around again, you blew up my house trying to kill me. But I survived and we had to stop you and Mimi from killing Gir. So we had you two sent to the planet Dirt forever. But I felt that...there was something I could do to fix all this. It's strange, it was like I've seen you before...as a smeet! But I understand if you don't believe anything I just said." Zim finished seeing a look of shock in Tak's eyes.

"Zim, that's not crazy at all! I believe you! But...I really did all that?" Tak asked.

"Yeah, which is why I'm here! I want you and I to be friends so nothing like that happens. I'm sorry Tak, all the times I've picked on you, I've been jealous about your popularity. I wanted to be popular. Which is why I'm running for president." Zim explained some more.

"Oh..." Tak sighed sadly. "Zim, I also have something to say. I haven't been all that truthful with you."

"Huh?" Zim tilted his head.

"The truth is, me and you are closer than you think. The past memories of me and you as smeets are correct and shows that...Zim...I'm your sister!" Tak revealed.

Zim, Tenn and Skoodge's eyes go wide. Sister? But how? This was crazy!

"My sister? You? But...I didn't see you much as a smeet." Zim pointed out.

"True, but that's because I didn't really feel like hanging around another sibling, I wanted to be on my own. Which is why I left. To do my own thing. I'm sorry Zim, I didn't want you to know. So I treated you differently when I found out that we were going to the same skool. Looks like we both had something to hide!" Tak smiled when she finished and sighed.

"Glad to...see you again...sis!" Zim smiled embarrased.

Tenn wasn't mad anymore and felt sorry for Zim and watched him embrace Tak in a hug. When they were done, Tak looked at Tenn.

"Tenn, are you still mad?" Zim asked.

"No..."

"Are you Tak?"

"No..."

Both girls just looked at each other for a brief minute.

"Tenn, I'm sorry for spitting on you!" Tak sighed.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for starting the fight!" Tenn said.

Tak extended a hand and Tenn shook it without hesitation. They smiled at each other the best they could with beaten faces.

"Well, I can't go to computer class looking like this!" Tak said.

"Come on, let's all go to Skoodge's house, I need to talk to you more about a few things!" Zim said as he, Tak, Tenn and Skoodge went back to Skoodge's house!

* * *

_**Wow, Tenn and Tak fought and made up in the same chapter! This felt kinda rushed...but I can't really tell! One chapter left I believe! Find out what happens next soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Change In Time

Chapter 5: Change in Time

Back at Skoodge's house, Zim began to explain more about how he needed the present to be fixed. And Tak began telling Zim more about their short time together as smeets. Right now they were talking in a hallway.

"And so, after I win the election, I need to be transferred to my new skool. But what could I do that could get me kicked out? All you did was hand me a slip of paper during lunch!" Zim smirked to Tak.

"Well, I'm surprised the plan even worked!" Tak shrugged.

"I know right, you were laughing at me the whole time!" Zim chuckled.

"I bet! But you deserved it!" Tak smirked.

"True!" Zim rubbed the back of his head. "Hey wait where's Mimi?"

"Oh crap, I forgot! I got to go get her!" Tak gasped and ran for the front door.

"I'll go with you!" Zim said after her.

They ran all the way to Tak's house where Mimi was asleep on the couch hoping for Tak to come home soon. But she awoke to Tak and Zim scrambling inside towards her. When she saw Zim she immediately jumped on Zim and attacked. Tak pulled Mimi off of Zim who scrambled to a wall.

"Mimi that's enough! Zim's okay!" Tak assured.

Mimi stared at her in shock making sure she was hearing right. Mimi shot Zim a look then back at Tak.

"Yeah, that's right! After all, he is my brother!" Tak smiled.

"We just came to get you! Mabye Mimi here can help with our plan!" Zim wondered.

"How exactly? She doesn't go to school!" Tak pointed out.

"I know...but...I think I have na idea. But it can wait until I win the election!" Zim said.

"How do you know you'll win this time?" Tak asked.

"Of course I'll win! I AM ZIM!" Zim said standing on top of a table.

"Zim, something tells me you must overthrow your win to Bob. It'll make it much easier to plan." Tak warned.

"WHAT? But I worked so hard to get where I am." Zim whined.

"I know...but if you get in trouble after you win, it'll look bad on your reputation won't it?" Tak said.

Zim knew Tak was right. It was only right thing to do! Besides, Bob tried to run for president every year without success. If there was some kinda of accident that had Zim taken out of the race and to another school...Bob could finally get a chance. He smiled at Tak.

"Okay...I'll do it. And who knows, mabye I'll run for president at my current skool and win! Depends on who is running against me!" Zim rubbed his chin.

Suddenly Mimi pounced onto Zim's chest in an attempt to hug him.

"Aw! That's actually cute!" Zim smiled.

On the day of election, Zim and the others put a plan into action. Bob and Zim were bragging to each other in the hallway of how they were going to win.

"Zim, you should give up now! I will claim victory!" Bob bragged.

"Mabye...but mabye not! It's probably not your calling!" Zim said.

Zim looked down the hallway to see Mimi standing by looking at him ready for the signal. Zim looked at her and nodded quickly. Part 1: Cause Panic. Mimi charged Zim and pounced on him shocking Bob who backed up into a locker.

"AAHHH! HELP BOB! THIS GIRL IS CRAZY!" Zim yelled.

Bob didn't know what to do. But found an idea when Mimi turned on him.

"AAAHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO!" Bob shrieked running around.

After a few more minutes of running around, Mimi started chasing Zim all around the school, past other irkens, and even through the kitchen. Mimi threw stuff around and destroyed a few objects in the process. In the principle's office, the principle was trying to get some sleep as he rarely had any trouble with the students. But that's when Zim came crashing in with Mimi banging on his head.

"AAAAHHH! PRINCIPLE SAVE ME FROM THIS SKOOL!" Zim yelled.

Part 2 was to get a transfer slip from the principle. Zim jumped onto the desk and kicked Mimi off of him. The principle gasped at Zim's few bruises and scratches.

"Zim, what's happening? Who's this?" He asked.

"Someone's robot! Sir I need a slip to be transfered!" Zim begged. "I can't be here as long as this bot is following me!"

"But Zim, are you sure? What about the election?"

Mimi started trashing the room scaring Zim completely across the desk and onto the floor. He began to whimper.

"FORGET THE ELECTION! GIVE THE WIN TO BOB! HE DESERVES IT MORE THAN ME! JUST SEND ME TO THIS SKOOL!" Zim panicked pulling out a slip of paper that had the name of his skool in the present.

"Alright, here!" The principle said giving him a slip.

"THANK YOU! FAREWELL SIR!" Zim yelled as he raced out of the office with Mimi following him...but not before giving the principle an evil glare.

Once out in the hallways, Zim and Mimi cheered.

"Nice job Mimi! Could have went a little easier on me though!" Zim chuckled.

Mimi saluted and they went to meet the others outside the skool. There, Zim held out the slip.

"SUCCESS! VICTORY! SWEET VICTORY FOR ZIM!" Zim yelled.

"So I'm guessing Bob is the president now?" Skoodge asked.

"Yeah...he can have it!" Zim smirked.

As if on cue they could hear many chants or Bob inside.

"Yep...he can have all of that?" Tak rolled her eyes amused.

"And now that I'm out of that skool...Tak...this will be our last time seeing each other until we meet in the future! Mabye you will remember all this!" Zim said sadly.

"I probably will! Don't worry!" Tak assured.

"I bet Red and Purple are so scared out of their minds right now!" Tenn laughed.

"I LOVE SCARY FACES!" Gir said.

Mimi chuckled in her own way while the others laughed as well. Just then, Bob came outside seeing the group.

"HAH! I BEAT YOU ZIM! And I heard you got transfered. Shame! I bet Tak would want to fall in love with me now instead of you!" Bob snickered.

Tak's mood quickly changed and she turned around and crashed her fist into Bob's face hard.

"ZIM'S MY BROTHER YOU ASSHOLE!" Tak snarled.

Bob panicked seeing Tak come up to him and grab him up by the chest. The others winced as Tak proceeds to beat up Bob and dump him in a trash can.

"Punk!" Tak brushed off her hands.

"He's lucky I didn't get involved!" Tenn growled.

"Alright enough getting mad! We should leave because I'm worried to see if we altered anything in the future. By the way, let's hope Purple is not too mad about when you crashed that ship Tak!" Skoodge said.

"Whoops!" Tak looked worried.

Skoodge activated the watch on his wrist and pressed in the present time codes. Zim and Tak looked at each other.

"Well Tak...see you in the future!" Zim said. "I hope!"

"I hope so too!" Tak said kissing Zim on the cheek.

Gir looked at Mimi who waved. Gir waved back very sad about the possibilty of never seeing her as a friend. With a white flash...they were gone leaving Tak and Mimi behind...smiling! Finally...back in the present...Red and Purple were still walking around worried. So far they weren't affected. That's when Zim, Tenn, Gir and Skoodge arrived back in front of them.

"GUYS YOU'RE BACK!" Purple cheered.

"It's about time!" Red huffed.

"So...did it work?" Purple asked.

"I'm hoping so!" Zim said.

With that, Zim sprinted away down the street. Tears forming in his eyes which each step. He didn't stop running until he reached Tak's house which was actually find and not damaged. He walked slowly to the door. He gulped seeing the door itself hadn't moved. Red, Purple, Tenn, Gir and Skoodge watched from nearbye. Red and Purple were shocked that the house was intact. It must have worked. Zim knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door opened slowly and to his surprise...it was Tak and Mimi who looked as shocked as Zim was. There was silence...tense silence.

"Tak...do you remember?" Zim asked nervously.

Tak looked down at Mimi who looked at her. Then they looked at Zim. Tak smiled.

"Zim...I remember!" Tak said.

Zim's eyes popped wide and he grabbed Tak into a hug. Gir also ran over to hug Mimi. They were back together at last in a truly fixed relationship.

"I'm glad you're my sister Tak!" Zim said.

"I'm glad you're my brother Zim!" Tak said back.

Tenn and Skoodge formed tears in their eyes as well happy for the two. The plan was a success. Red and Purple hugged each other as well. However, there was one thing missing...

"HEY ZIM!"

They all see Bob who was walking by and saw the moment, ruining it in the process.

"Uh...hey Bob! Can't you see we're busy?" Zim sneered.

"Uh...yeah...what exactly is going on?" Bob asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Gir growled and he and Mimi chased off Bob.

"So Tak...wanna catch up? I'd love to hear what's been going on since we parted ways!" Zim said.

"Sure...why not?" Tak chuckled.

"By the way, your ship is still here?"

"Yep, fully intact! But I probably won't use it!"

"At least we won't be getting death threats from you over the computer anymore!"

Tak and Zim followed the others back over to Zim's house. As time went on, Tak and Zim became closer and Tak even formed a strong friendship with Tenn and Skoodge. Mimi evnetually fell in love with Gir and they started going out. Skoodge decided to shut down the time machine believing it being abused would cause too much chaos. Bob became Zim's friend but stayed away when Tak and Tenn were around. Red and Purple helped Zim become president of their Skool and Tak succeeded in moving to Zim's school where she felt more comfortable. At one point when they were at lunch...Purple brought up something that he quickly wished he didn't.

"You know, I'm surprised Tak is your sister. I mean, you two don't look too alike! And Tenn does kinda look like Zim...so it's like he's making out with himself!" Purple said.

Red scooted away, Zim cringed and Skoodge whistled. Tenn and Tak gave Purple furious looks. Gir and Mimi randomly walk by.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Gir yelled before the bots left.

"Uh..." Purple whimpered seeing the girls getting up from their seats.

Purple jumped out of his seat and ran out of the lunchroom with the girls right behind him. Zim just smiles.

"Those are my girls!" Zim smirked and Skoodge nodded.

_**The End!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading this little story. It was shorter than I wanted it to be but oh well! It's over now! And there won't be a third story! Please review!**_


End file.
